


Scarf

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [3]
Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, off-screen OC akuma, the Scarf ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: The newest Akuma has the power of materialization.  One of the things materialized is the Scarf of Sexuality, and it's not going to let anything get in the way of it's newest ship.





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Scarf  
> Yeaaaaaaah, I'm not...you know what? Just go with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Which, considering what happened when these two mixed, is a good thing.

* * *

“Chat, is the Akuma we’re fighting creating some kind of hallucination?”

“I…don’t think so?  I was _purr_ ty sure that her power was materialization.”

Which, considering the content of the internet, is absolutely horrifying, and scarring, and Marinette wishes that Lucky Charm could work some magic as _brain bleach_.  On the other hand, there have been some bits that she’s quite sure she’ll be bringing up at her next sleepover with Alya.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Mm.”

“…We _are_ watching a weird pink scarf shouting at Papillion and trying to strangle him, right?”

“If the scarf just said, ‘I know murder is a crime, but those two are just so cute, that it’s a worse crime they don't just kiss already,’ then yes.  We are having the same hallucination.  Or it’s real.  Because materialization.”

“No puns, Chat?”

“My Lady, I’m quite _paw_ sitive there’s absolutely _nothing_ I could make into a pun about this situation, as it is already quite the joke.”  With the exceptions of his usual puns, of course.

“True.”

Hawkmoth struggles against the scarf, attempting to call to his various moths to intervene.  It doesn’t work very well, as he has reached the point where it is very difficult to get full words out.

(Somewhat foolishly, in Marinette’s opinion, Paris’ true villain was convinced that, because he had granted the woman in question her powers of materialization, he could take them away, as he had threatened to so many times in the past.

Unfortunately, the scarf seems to have powers of its own.  Beyond the talking bit.)

It also appears that the moths, unlike the pigeons of a different Akuma, cannot support the full weight of their master – or at least they can’t when he’s being strangled (hung?), and so the scarf, which is not currently operating under the force of gravity, has Papillion suspended over one particular square near the Eiffel Tower.

Papillion, however, is quite clearly experiencing gravity and is well on his way to passing out.

“So.  Do we need to stop them?” Ladybug asks.

Chat is partially thrown, because Papillion is a villain, but to stand by and let him be killed?  Is that something a hero would do?

“I mean, is he going to stop infecting people with his brainwashing, power-giving, moths if we help him?  Or is he just going to take the opportunity of being near us to try and take our Miraculous?”

Ladybug, for all that she’s amazing, and wonderful, and almost everything Adrian thinks is breathtaking wrapped up in polka-dotted packaging, is the calculating one.  And Chat can tell that she’s getting tired of everything that’s been causing them so much stress and pain (the latter is something she, doubtlessly, is thinking in regards to Adrian).

Chat pauses.

None of the movies really deal with this, but he knows that Ladybug is right, and that Papillion has the opportunity to cease, and no longer terrorize Paris.  Nothing, that they know of, is forcing him to act as he has been, because the kwami are not meant to be used in the way he has been using his Miraculous.

It’s not the kwami’s fault.

It is the human’s.

Chat closes brilliant green eyes, and nods in acceptance.

Meanwhile, the scarf coos over the bonding moment (and maybe they’ll _finally get together_ , it’s almost as bad as _Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley_!), as it finally jerks Papillion’s head hard enough to break his neck.

* * *

And on that note, spj wrote the sequel to this, so that'll be linked as soon as she posts it/I convince her to post it :3 (It'll happen.)

As always, kudos, comments, and concrit welcome.  And feel free to poke me on my tumblr: fins-illusion.tumblr.com

'til tomorrow!  
~Fins


End file.
